Lost Secrets
by SheikHD
Summary: Sophie Woods is starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along the way she meets new friends and enemies but things can change at any second. Will she be able to handle it? In Progress. Non Cannon. Some Cannon characters. Rated T some scenes could be M depends where the story goes. Will warn if it's an M chapter.


_**A/N**_ _This is my first fanfiction that I have ever attempted at writing. Please feel free to review my work and tell me what I can approve on. Also feel free to suggest plot points and twists. I have an idea of where I want the story to go but I would love to hear what you all suggest. I'm about to go on vacation and i'm hoping for a fair number of reviews when I get back so I can continue the story. This story is set in the HP world but I am using new characters that aren't in the main series although there could be some crossovers at different points. All rights go to J.K Rowling from creating this amazing series. So please enjoy the story._

 **Lost Secrets**

 **Chapter 1. The Beginning**

Only a week away she thought to herself. Sophie Woods was eleven years old. She would be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this school year. She looked at her alarm clock which read half past nine. Sophie raced out of bed and crept downstairs, careful not to wake her little brother Dean who was sound asleep. Today was the day that Sophie's mom, Lauren was going to take her to Diagon Alley to get all the supplies. When Sophie got downstairs her mother had just finished making bacon and eggs, her favourite.

Lauren noticed her eldest child take a seat and spoke to her: "So I thought we would leave for Diagon Alley right when Mary arrives to watch Dean."

"Sounds good" Sophie spoke staring at her food. She was excited for Hogwarts. The oppurtunity to meet new people and be away from her mom and brother. That was also the scary part she wouldn't be there to look after her family the job that had fallen on her when her father was murdered.

Sophie had just finshed her breakfast when their was a knock on the door. She knew what this meant and a smile crept up on her face. They would finally be going to Diagon Alley. Lauren walked over to the door and welcomed Mary into the house. She spoke: "Dean is still sleeping but you are welcome to sit down and watch TV if you like."

Mary nodded and proceeded to sit on the chair and await the youngest child to come down.

"So Sophie, shall we get going? These supplies aren't gonna buy themselves!" By the time Lauren spoke those final words, Sophie was already out the door.

Sophie's never been to Diagon Alley before but she was super excited to see it. Ever since her father died, her mother didn't want anything to do with magic but she didn't want to forbid her children from attending Hogwarts. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the back, saying hi to the bartender on the way by. Lauren took out her wand and tapped the stones on the wall. Sophie's eyes widened with shock when the solid brick wall opened up revealing Diagon Alley. "Oh mum it's beautiful."

"I know Soph, I know." Lauren looked down Diagon Alley, the memories rushing back to her of her time shopping for her time at Hogwarts.

They started walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when a young boy with brown hair around Sophie's age ran by them knocking Sophie over. "Sorry!" the little boy yelled back as he continued running. Lauren rushed to her daughters aid.

Sophie accepted her moms hand and she pulled her up. "The nerve on that boy! Didn't even stop to see if I was okay." Disgusted at the boy, they continued walking store to store shopping for all Sophie would need for her start at Hogwarts.

Finally they reached Olivanders, the place where all wizards obtain their first wands. Sophie stood outside the shop and thought to herself. This is the gonna be the wand that defines her. She stepped in to the store and was greeted by an older looking man. This must be Olivander she thought.

Garrick Olivander looked at the little girl who had just walked in and then looked at her mother. "Lauren!" he screamed. "It's been a long time, I was wondering when you would walk in here with your daughter."

"Nice seeing you again Garrick. However i'm curious as to how you remember me that well. The last time I walked through these doors I was 16."

Olivander laughed and responded: "I remember every single person that walks through these doors. Since your daughter is here I assume she is here to get her wand and what might your name be little one?"

Sophie responded with a smile: "My name is Sophie, and i'm really excited to get my wand and begin my journey at Hogwarts."

"Well then lets get you your wand little one! Tell me which wand do you think best suites you?"

Sophie pointed to a wand with a black handle. "Curious very curious." Olivander handed the wand to Sophie and when it touched her hands sparks shot out the end of the wand. "This Sophie is a Cherry Wood Wand. This is one of the rarest woods in all the land. Cherry Wood is usually overlooked because of how delicate it is. I can tell you are going to be a fine witch that will get overlooked at first but you'll show them who Sophie Woods is."

Sophie turned around to her mom and gave her a big huge smile and thank Mr Olivander. With that Lauren had gotten everything that Sophie would need and started to head home. In one week, Lauren would be dropping Sophie off at Platform 9 and 3/4 and she would be on her way to Hogwarts.


End file.
